Before He Cheats
by TangledMinds
Summary: They'd been on one date and now Harry won't return any of Ginny's messages. This MUST mean he's cheating. She decides to teach him a lesson by damaging his car. The Harry who's kissing Draco Malfoy, however, doesn't seem to care. Songfic, Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Harry Potter unfortunately.  
><strong>Warning:<strong>Slash.  
><strong>Pairing:<strong>Harry/Draco, Drarry.

**The lyrics to 'Before He Cheats' are in **_italics._

* * *

><p>Ginny growled deep in her throat and accelerated swiftly. She was going to make Harry wish he had never rejected her after the war. They had been on one measly date – one! - and now he wouldn't return any of her owls. He acted as if he didn't want to see her again. The red-head snorted, who wouldn't want to be with her? Ginny paused for a moment. What if he found someone else? Disturbing images suddenly invaded her mind of <em>her <em>Harry grinding into a bleached blonde tramp at a club, her abnormally tight jeans pressing up behind him, the bright red lips being pressed to his tightly as he spun her to face him.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleached-blond tramp,_

_And she's probably getting frisky._

_Right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink_

'_Cause she can't shoot a whiskey._

Harry pressed up against Draco tightly, grinding into the gorgeous figure in front of him. Judging by Draco's throaty moan, he was enjoying it too. The raven haired boy spun the blonde around and placed his hand on the small of his back, leaning down to press their lips together. The Slytherin gave entry straight away and their tongues touched slowly.

The Boy Who Lived released the blonde and smiled at his flushed cheeks. He turned to the bar and grabbed a bright red cocktail and handed it to Draco. He downed it in one and pulled the other boy to him by his tight shirt, kissing him again and letting him taste the fruity essence.

_Right now, _

_He's probably up behind her with a pool-stick,_

_Showing her how to shoot a combo._

_And he don't know,_

Harry leaned up against Draco from behind, bending forward and whispering hotly in his ear the correct way to play pool. Draco had challenged him to the muggle game and failed miserably. The onyx haired boy didn't mind though, it gave him an excuse to practically shag him with his clothes on. He brushed platinum hair away from his right ear and licked the shell. He felt the boy shiver.

"Shoot." Harry murmured. Draco willed himself to concentrate, trying to not be distracted by the wandering hands that sent shivers of hot pleasure down his back. He inhaled quickly and shot. _Clunk. Clunk. _Liquid silver orbs opened wide as he realised he had managed to pot two balls from one shot. The blonde span in Harry's grip and he smirked.

"I told you I could do it, Potter." Emerald stared into silver as they were oblivious to the atmosphere surrounding them. The Golden Boy's eyes were half-lidded as he studied the other's face.

"Yeah," He pulled the other boy into him by the waist, "You did say that."

_That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seat._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires._

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Ginny grinned darkly as she eyed her prey. A new, shiny, black, four-wheeled SUV. She laughed maniacally as she grasped her keys in one hand and dug the sharp tip into the pristine metal, the high pitched squeal it emitted only making her ache to damage more. It was undoubtedly a well-loved car. And it felt unbelievably good to see the paint peel off in harsh strips under her hands. She laughed bitterly as she noticed he left a window open. _'What an idiot.'_She shook her head. Grasping her trusty pen knife (you never knew when you were going to need one) in her hand, she ripped her name in the black leather interior, satisfied that Harry would never forget this as long as he lived. Oh yes, she was teaching him a lesson learnt the hard way.

Ginny swung the baseball bat in her hands skilfully and glared at the clear headlights. Even they looked like they had been waxed and polished recently. Her eyes flashed as she rocketed the solid wood into the first one, watching the glass plummet to the ground helplessly. She eagerly did the same to its twin. The vehicle now looked broken and lost, but she wasn't done yet.

Swiping up her gleaming knife from the floor, she slashed a hole in all four solid, expensive tyres. The car began to sag as the air whooshed out of them with a satisfied hiss. Sure, she could use magic to destroy this car, but where would the satisfaction be in that?

_Right now,_

_She's probably up singing_

_Some white-trash version of Shania karaoke._

_Right now,_

_She's probably saying "I'm drunk"_

_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky._

_Right now,_

_He's probably dabbing on three dollars worth_

_Of that bathroom Polo..._

_And he don't know..._

Harry stared in awe as Draco began on the last verse of the song, his voice washing over him sensually. The way his lips moved and pronounced every syllable with such emotion made the Gryffindor wish those lips were somewhere else right about now. He grinned as silver orbs darted his way, flashing with what only could be described as pure lust.

Draco took a mock bow as he was applauded off stage, straight towards Harry. The blonde reached behind Harry to grab another strong liquor drink. He downed it in one and leered up at the other male.

"Well, Potter. It looks like you've got me completely and utterly drunk." The dark-haired male smiled and stroked a line down his cheek gently.

"But you'd still be here acting the same even if you were sober?" He asked, trying to keep the hopefulness out of his voice and failing. Draco softened and smiled.

"Yeah, Harry," He leaned close to his ear and whispered, "And you'd still be getting me in your bed tonight, one way or another." And then he kissed him, inhaling the intoxicating smell of his cologne mixed with something that was just Harry.

_That I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seat._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires._

_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,_

_Cause the next time that he cheats,_

_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_

Ginny moved around to the other side of the car, yet to be blemished by her spiteful actions. The shining armour seemed to smile at her innocently. She paused, the sharp edge of the knife resting against the flawless metal. What had this beautiful car done to deserve the destruction that should be wielded on Harry? She shook herself quickly. No, hurting this car meant hurting Harry too. This is what she had set out to do. And, Merlin, she would do it. The high-pitched squeal swirled around her as the car protested against the blade she swiped ruthlessly.

The baseball bat felt familiar and friendly in her hands again, like being reunited with a lost friend. She launched the wood onto the back windshield and didn't even stop to watch the glass sparkle to the earth as she moved on to the front window.

Soon, the once elegant, sleek, black SUV was nothing but an empty, shattered, scarred mound of deflated metal. Ginny tossed the bat onto the dinted bonnet of the broken car and sighed. Well, that was him taken care of. The next time he cheated on another girl, it wouldn't be on her shoulders. She had done what her mind had been telling her to do to gain revenge over her ex. Who knows, maybe he'll think twice before abandoning anybody after one measly date again.

Brown eyes did another quick once over on their victim and shined victoriously. Then Ginny got into her own car and drove away from the scene.

_Oh, not on me..._

'_Cause I dug my key into the side_

_Of his pretty little suped up 4 wheel drive,_

_Carved my name into his leather seat._

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights,_

_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires._

Harry sighed as the cold wind caressed his flushed face outside the loud club. His hand tightened on Draco's for a second and he grinned at him. The grin faded as he stared in shock past his boyfriend at a horrible sight. Some poor bugger's SUV had been trashed into an unrecognisable piece of mangled metal. The blonde followed his gaze and gasped.

"Well, shit. Somebody pissed someone off big time." Harry nodded and opened his new, black, sports car for the blonde to climb in.

"I'm just glad it wasn't me." The Onyx-haired boy grinned once they were both inside. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Piss me off, and it will be you looking like an old mangled piece of metal." Harry looked mock-offended for a second but then his face softened at the true meaning of his words.

"I would never do anything to hurt you, Draco. I-I think I'm falling for you." There was no doubting the serenity in his voice or his eyes when the blonde searched them.

Draco pulled Harry down by the neck, "I'm falling for you too." He whispered before kissing him tenderly, different from the other passionate ones they had shared in the club. This kiss was soft and loving, and it portrayed both of their feelings better than anything else could have.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats..._

Ginny's keys clanked onto her kitchen table as she sat and rubbed her eyes wearily. She wondered idly if Harry had realised his car had been trashed by her yet.

Harry, who Draco was now kissing with passion as they fell on the bed together, didn't seem to care.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd love to hear what you thought :-)<strong>


End file.
